Just For This One Thing
by courderouge2006
Summary: Was it worth it to give all of himself for her? One shot, Songfic. "One Thing" by Finger Eleven.


One shot, Songfic. Song is "One Thing" by Finger Eleven.

_**Restless tonight  
'Cause I wasted the light  
Between all these times  
I drew a really thin line**_

He had been here before. Leaning back against the worn sofa, he tossed the baseball at the wall, catching it on the bounce.

He sighed, throwing the ball harder… he winced when the floorboard cracked, bending up at the ends. "Ah crap." Standing, he walked over, pushing the ends back down with his foot. Pacing around the room, he looked over, seeing her picture. He couldn't get it out of his head, the kiss they had shared. She was with someone else… she was with HIM… but she had kissed him. And now she was willing to give her life over to that… that smug bastard?

Clark grabbed his coat, running down the loft stairs at super speed. "Not today!"

_**It's nothing I've planned  
And nothing I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line**_

He stepped up to the office door, hand moving to knock… but he couldn't make himself. Staring at the door, he thought about the man on the other side. The billionaire who had everything… and now he had the woman he cared for so much. Clark couldn't offer her all that he could. Maybe he should just turn around… maybe he should… then he thought of them on the other side of that door. "Not again!"

Bursting through the doors, he stared down the man behind the desk. Clark felt his body tense, his muscles aching to vent frustration on something… anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't show him his abilities, he couldn't be that weak.

"Clark. What brings you by here, if I even have to ask?"

Stepping up to the desk, Clark stopped hiding behind fear. "You don't deserve her. You don't know her. Not like I do."

The billionaire chuckled. "And you do? You think she would want you now, after everything? After all the secrets, all the lies?"

Clark slammed his hand against the desk, cracking it down the center. "I'm not hiding anymore!"

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing Wouldn't that be something**_

Clark glared as his opponent stood, staring back at him. "What do you have to offer her that I don't? Nothing! You're just a farmer from Podunk, Kansas."

Clark grabbed him by the collar, pulling him over the desk. "I'm not backing down on this one. Not anymore." Shoving him back into the chair, Clark turned, storming out of the office.

"Ask her for yourself Clark! Ask her who she wants! Ask her who she spends her nights with! With me!"

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

Clark paced around the streets, questions buzzing in his mind. This was the woman he had known, that he had thought of for years. Some part of him said it would be better to let her go. No matter what he thought of this guy, he could give her a life she deserved. A better life than a sod buster could.

Sitting on the curb, Clark stared up into the sky. Looking in the area he knew Krypton used to be around, he thought of his old family. He thought of Jor-El, that even he had found someone that loved him. Was it worth it to give up his secret? Would she accept him for it?

He knew that he would be willing to tell her everything.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing Wouldn't that be something**_

"So, what am I supposed to do? How can I ask her to give up that possibility for me? I can't offer her all that he can. He's better than I am."

"I don't think it's up to you to make that decision for her."

Clark jumped, looking behind him. "L… what are you doing here?"

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah, I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

Clark stood slowly, his hands in his pockets. He couldn't look up to meet her eyes.

She crossed her arms. "So, why do you think its right for you to be able to make the decision for this girl?"

Clark shook his head, stepping back up onto the curb to walk away. Brushing past her, she grabbed his arm. "Clark, stop running away from your problems. What do you want to tell her?"

"It doesn't matter. She's got a chance at a better life than I can give her. I can't offer her all that he can."

"Clark, don't you know that there's more to life than money? Do you really think so little of her that she would only want a guy with a lot of cash?"

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah, I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

Clark didn't answer. He turned to walk away again. Halfway down the block she ran in front of him, stepping in his way. "Dammit Clark, don't you know this routine is getting old? Stop hiding behind your fears and just tell her how you feel. I swear, I don't know how Lana can put up with you."

Clark stopped, looking up. "L-Lana? Who said anything about…?"

Lois looked confused. "Well… some woman that you want, she's obviously dating a guy who has a butt load of cash. If it's not Lana, who else could you be…?" The gears clicked in her head. "Whoa… Smallville."

Clark blushed deep red, pushing past her and heading down the sidewalk again.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing Wouldn't that be something**_

"Clark wait!" Running up to him, she grabbed his arm. "This woman you were talking about, who is it?"

"That doesn't matter Lois, I think I have my answer now."

Lois sighed. "Clark… I just… I don't think you really want me. We can't stand each other, remember?"

"You have a way of growing on someone, ok? I can't explain it Lois, it just…" he shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "Can you honestly say that you don't think things have changed between us?"

Lois looked into his eyes… she opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't.

Clark nodded his head. "I get it. I won't bring it up again." He turned, walking away.

"I'm scared Smallville!"

Clark stopped, unable to believe he had heard her say that. Walking back to her, he reached out, touching her arm. "What do you mean?"

Lois covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm… I'm scared. I don't have a lot of friends, and you are one of them. What if things didn't work out? What if something happened and we couldn't talk, or hang out? I don't think I can deal with that Clark. I can't lose you completely!"

Clark pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Lois, that won't happen. I know you, and I know you're too stubborn to let me go too long without annoying me or taking my room from me."

Lois laughed, shaking in his arms. She pulled back, sniffling. "You are so gonna get it for that one Smallville."

Clark grinned, his hands cupping her face. And he kissed her.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing Wouldn't that be something**_

Lois returned the kiss, her arms slipping around Clark's neck. Then she broke away suddenly, staring at him.

Clark noticed her attitude changing, and he sighed. This couldn't be good.

"Oh you have a lot of explaining to do, Clark!"

He decided to play innocent. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

She shoved him in the chest. "All that time, you knew I was going crazy trying to catch the Green Arrow Bandit!"

Clark realized what she was saying. "Lois… you can't think that I'm the…"

She shoved him again. "Of course not. You can't even cross the yard without stumbling over those big clodhoppers you call feet, much less shoot arrows like he could. But you knew I was trying to catch him and you tipped off Oliver!"

Clark smiled, turning around… he started to walk away from her, hearing her still yelling at him. "Don't you walk away Smallville! I'm not done with you yet! You've gotta take the good with the bad!"

_**If I knew all about this one thing **_

"I hadn't thought about that Lois, give me a minute to rethink this," he tossed over his shoulder, starting to run when he heard her curse at him.

_**Wouldn't that be something**_


End file.
